Stands for portable electric drills enable using the drill somewhat like a drill press. The drill is fixed on a carriage movable on the column relative to a vertically adjustable clamp on the column. The clamp is secured in the desired position and the carriage is biased away from the work and moved towards the work by actuating a feed handle. To adjust the clamp position on the column requires two hands; one hand to hold the carriage and drill in position while the other hand tightens or loosens the clamp.
The object of this invention is to enable one-handed adjustment of the drill/clamp position without risk of the drill falling and being damaged.